July 10, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The July 10, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 10, 2017 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. This was the Raw after Great Balls of Fire. Episode summary Dean Ambrose crashed "The Mizzies" The Miz managed to hold off Dean Ambrose and retain his Intercontinental Title at WWE Great Balls of Fire (with assists from Maryse and The Miztourage, of course), so he came to Raw with one thing in mind: to give himself and his people some awards. In fact, The first-ever “Mizzies” were little more than an excuse for Miz to present trophies to his team: Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel co-won Best Supporting Actor, Maryse won Most Beautiful, Gorgeous, Sexy Leading Lady and Miz himself won Greatest Man in WWE. And during his “acceptance speech,” The A-Lister came out of left field to label The Hardys, Akira Tozawa and Seth Rollins as “frauds.” But The Lunatic Fringe was ready to play spoiler, crashing The Mizzies and taking the fight back to the Intercontinental Champion. Much like WWE Great Balls of Fire, Ambrose found himself outnumbered, at least until he cleared the ring with a clutch assist from one of the very same men Miz called a fraud: Seth Freakin’ Rollins. Despite the brief reunion, however, Ambrose wasn't exactly raring to re-team with his old running mate in a pointed backstage confrontation. Sasha Banks & Bayley vs Alexa Bliss & Nia Jax The last time Sasha Banks & Bayley teamed up to battle Alexa Bliss & Nia Jax, the imposing Nia took The Huggable One out of the match and Banks had to fight through a 2-on-1 disadvantage to score the victory. Well, this time, the two former Raw Women’s Champions came prepared, focusing their offense entirely on slowing Jax down in the early goings, much to the chagrin of Little Miss Bliss. Ironically, Jax took herself out when it came down to the wire. Banks saved Bayley from a Twisted Bliss pinfall, and following a brief brawl outside the ring, Nia rammed herself into the barricade and slumped to the floor in a heap. The Huggable One capitalized, stacking up a stunned Bliss for the three. Akira Tozawa & Cedric Alexander vs Neville & Noam Dar If not for some below-the-belt shenanigans, Akira Tozawa might have walked out of WWE Great Balls of Fire as WWE Crusierweight Champion. The Stamina Monster’s desire for a rematch might have a little more legs, however, now that he’s defeated reigning titleholder Neville. Granted, the victory came in a tag team setting that united Tozawa with Cedric Alexander and Neville with Noam Dar, but The Stamina Monster’s top-rope senton onto The King of the Cruiserweights himself gave his team the victory. Tozawa’s strike occurred after Alexander stranded Neville groin-first on the ropes (turnabout is fair play) and landed a suicide dive on Dar, who he'll battle in an "I Quit" Match on 205 Live tomorrow. All of which is to say, Titus Worldwide might have a little more negotiating power than Neville would like when it comes time to organize a potential rematch. Results * Tag Team Match: Sasha Banks & Bayley defeated Alexa Bliss & Nia Jax * Tag Team Match: Cedric Alexander & Akira Tozawa (w/ Titus O'Neil) defeated Neville & Noam Dar (w/ Alicia Fox) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Nia Jax Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes